Years
by LunaStories
Summary: It was Zoro's birthday. Sanji had spent the previous day looking for the greenest looking flowers he could find, to match the Marimo's hair. Today, he got up early and dressed his best before going to the usual sake shop he went to every year specifically on this day. Now all that was left was the walk to the cemetery.


**A/N: I wanted to try and look deeper into the Zoro/Sanji relationship. This fic is mostly Sanji-centric. This idea just came to me and wouldn't go away. So here it is. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Character death, angst, hurt/comfort**

xxxxxx

It was Zoro's birthday.

Sanji had spent the previous day looking for the greenest looking flowers he could find, to match the Marimo's hair. Today, he got up early and dressed his best before going to the usual sake shop he went to every year specifically on this day. The bottles of sake coupled with the rice balls he'd made, which were Zoro's favorite food, would surely make even that grumpy bastard happy.

Now all that was left was the walk to the cemetery.

He slowly picked his way through the evening crowd, sucking on a lollipop as he went.

The doctors had said that he wasn't allowed cigarettes anymore due to his own waning health and that was such bullshit.

He'd ignored that advice until his nakama called in Nami and she beat some sense into him.

His lovely angel always knew what was best for him.

And so now, with a promise to a beautiful lady on the line, he was stuck with grouchily sucking on these darned lollipops.

Sanji walked until he reached the somber gates of the cemetery, a fog descending on the headstones and a weight lifting from his heart.

He gave a sigh, almost serene, as he made his way down the grave markers following a familiar path.

He'd walked this path a thousand times, in the beginning. Hesitant, and almost angry. Filled with the worst kind of heartache. Now, the pain was dull enough that he only felt nostalgia and anticipation.

The blond man stopped at a headstone, similar to all the other ones around it. The only difference was a beautiful design consisting of two swords crossing and a third one down the middle. Usopp and Franky had spent countless hours carving that. Sanji traced the engraving with his fingertips, softly, with a smile. He carefully crouched down and crossed his legs to sit on the damp grass, his body protesting at the abuse. Being old really sucked.

Setting the rice balls down in front of the gravestone, Sanji used his teeth to tug the sake bottle's stopper free before pouring a good amount on the dirt in front of him. He then set down the flowers next to the grave as well as the extra bottles of sake.

"For you." Sanji smirked, before taking a big gulp straight from the bottle.

"Ah." Sanji sighed as he wiped his mouth, the alcohol burning pleasantly and warming him up inside. The growing chill of the misty cemetery contrasted well with the warm sensation inside of him.

He sat there for a few minutes, head hanging low. Staring at his lap, his long slender fingers fiddled with the bottle, collecting his scattered thoughts.

"Hey Marimo," Sanji cleared his throat as his voice broke the quiet of the cemetery, slightly cracking. "I haven't seen your sorry face in a while."

There was a pause. Sanji finally looked up, taking a deep breathe as his eyes trailed over the writing engraved onto the granite stone.

 _Roronoa Zoro_

 _1953-2006_

 _The greatest swordsman who ever lived. He lives on in our memories and left behind a legacy._

It was simple. But it was what the crew had wanted. After all, how were they supposed to summarize everything that Zoro meant to them on one measly stone. It was meaningless. They knew that what truly mattered were the words in their heart.

"Hey shitty swordsman. So, it's been ten years and you're still being a pain in the ass even when you're dead." Sanji moved across the dirt, not caring about the stains left on his once immaculate suit. He shifted until he was leaning against the headstone, using it as a back rest.

If he closed his eyes he could almost pretend it was Zoro holding him close, like he used to do.

Like they used to do.

It wasn't comfortable but then again nothing about this situation was comfortable. Sanji usually avoided things like this. Sentiment wasn't something he liked to indulge in and it was definitely a waste of time.

It didn't stop him from coming back on the same day every year though.

Sanji leaned his head back on the stone, the top of it digging into his neck as he looked up, staring at the shifting clouds and a sky painted the colors of the setting sun.

"I brought you the best sake I could get so you better appreciate it. Also those flowers are for you. They're probably related to you with how green they are."

There was another pause.

Sanji hated this. He hated the silences in between his words. He hated that he always waited, expecting Zoro to argue back but was met with nothing but silence.

There were a lot of things he hated, now. Growing old without the person he loved only increased the jaded bitterness in his heart. It hurt. He always forgot how much it hurt.

Cooking and the support of his crew were the only things keeping him alive these days.

"You know, I was actually tempted to carve 'A plant that finally returned to the Earth where it rightfully belonged' into your gravestone. Of course, I was drunk off my mind when I thought that. Still, it would have been funny. I think you would have protested but eventually you would admit it was funny too."

Sanji wore a sad smile, eyes half lidded as he exhaled. The puff of his warm breath condensed into one visible white cloud before it too dissipated into the air, the cold claiming it.

"I miss your smile." Sanji said abruptly, reaching for the sake bottle. He downed another mouthful. "Shit. I didn't mean to say that. I miss a lot of things about you and if I started now I would never stop listing all of them."

His chuckle was halfhearted at best. Sanji pressed his back closer to the stone, shivering at the cold even as he tried to be closer to Zoro in the only way he could.

"Oh, I guess I should update you on how everyone's been doing." Sanji took another drink from the bottle, closing his eyes as he tried to remember. "Well, the Baratie's been doing well. It's been keeping me busy."

 _And busy is what I desperately need._

He didn't say it out loud though. Saying it would be like admitting to the fact that he was not okay.

"My beautiful swan, Nami, is still mapping out the world. Robin-chawn has found almost all the poneglyphs and she's established her own library. Luffy is living the retired life and still causing us all trouble. Usopp and Kaya have kids now! They're really cute. I'm sure you would have loved them. Brooke is around and visits us a lot. Franky's robotics shop is gaining more support and…"

Sanji talked and talked until his throat grew sore. Recounting all the events of the past year for Zoro.

"...after that Chopper should finally have his doctor's degree approved. I mean, it's been ten years."

His voice was just a whisper in the otherwise still night.

"Ten years. It's been ten years, Zoro. Ten years of waking up without you beside me. Ten years of looking myself in the mirror and not recognizing the person staring back, as if a part of me was missing. Ten years of our nakama trying to live without you there. Ten years of-of this!"

Sanji gestured to the now dark cemetery almost drunkenly. A hysterical laugh bubbling up. He let himself fall onto his side, staring out into the empty cemetery as the wet grass stuck uncomfortably to his skin.

"How much longer Zoro?" The broken words sounded through the night and almost seemed to echo around him. "It's been ten years. How much longer before I can join you? I'm tired of coming here every year you bastard."

Anger mixed with the sorrow in his voice.

"You're the one that left me alone first. You should be visiting me. You stupid bastard. Marimo bastard. Muscle headed swordsman. Plant for brains…" Sanji continued muttering as he drank some more sake.

It wasn't until much later, empty sake bottles strewn around the blond cook, that a few people also entered the cemetery.

They walked a familiar path, ending where most sorrow began.

Stopping at the gravestone, Luffy leaned down to wipe away the tear tracks on Sanji's face before straightening up. The cook blinked blearily up at Luffy, his voice slurring.

"..Z'ro?" It was so hopeful that it broke the crew's heart to break his delusion.

"No, Sanji. It's me. It's time to go home." Luffy replied gently.

He moved out of the way as Franky carefully picked up the blond, the cook only let out a sorrowful whimper and burrowed his face into Franky's chest, reluctant to face reality.

Their quiet procession moved away from the grave. Their other nakama giving worried looks at Sanji.

Before they were completely out of view of the gravestone, Luffy turned back around, his customary straw hat shadowing his own sad eyes.

"Thanks for taking care of him today. We'll take it from here."

A gust of wind blew past, ruffling Sanji's hair in a caress and Luffy could almost hear a whisper of thanks.

Sanji had entered the cemetery as one, and they left, as one.

 _fin_

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked that! Just a short quick fic but I quite love this one.**

 **Reviews feed the demon occupying my body. Thank you!**

 **In an attempt to try and write more, I've been writing whatever comes out no matter what it is. This has resulted in a half finished next chapter of Monster Academy and the beginning of another series I'll upload after I finish it. This was the result of one such word barf so I'm not sure if it's good quality.**

 **Please do review and I will love you forever. Just as much as Sanji loved Zoro even after death.**


End file.
